


Candy Sweet

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Dave makes John some special chocolates and introduces him to a fun new way of eating candy.Valentines 2019 drabble from my JohnDave server.





	Candy Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/182815247442

     Chocolate. It had to be chocolate. At first glance, chocolate seems like it'd be simple to work with. Follow the directions, apply here and there into molds and blammo: chocolate in new shapes. Except no, chocolate's a bitch to work with and if you heat it too much it turns into a pile of shit visually. It took Dave two tries, fails, and frantic calls to friends to finally get the double boiler technique into practice (thank you Dirk for helping him with knowledge gleaned through watching too many valentines day weeb scenes to count). 

     The fruit of his efforts before John could get home was one dozen fancy chocolates, filled with just the right consistency of caramel or berry filling, and all bearing a fairly decent pattern thanks to the mold. Shit, he even fucked around and made a box to put the stuff in. John already failed to be sneaky and admitted he had something planned for valentines day. ..That obviously meant that Dave had to up his game and surprise the dork a day early.

     Candies chilled, set to perfection and carefully placed in the box, Dave set about his other plan: cheesy overdone path to bedroom: done. The candles were ignored in favor of something a bit less "set the apartment on fire if we kick it by accident", lights skewing soft reds and pinks. Almost perfect. Damn near perfect.   


     Till John got home early, at least. Motherfucker had some issues with punctuality, he was either way early or ridiculously late, there was never an in between and there was little to be done about it but be thankful that at least the chocolates were still a surprise.

     "Hey Da- uh. ...You know it's not today right?" John said, stopped by the door to toe his shoes off and chuck his bag across the room at the sofa instead of setting it down like a sensible person. "Valentine's tomorrow, your present isn't entirely ready ye-"   


     "I know the date, John, it's called being fashionably early."   


     "....That's not a thing."   


     "Well it fuckin' is now," Dave said, leaning down to shuck his pants and step out of them before kicking the denim to the side. "You want the fashionably early present, or do you want me to wait and be actually punctual for this? I can just as easy put my pants back on and wait, man, you're the one who doesn't want early presents, not me. Not like I went outta my way to do this early so I could surprise you or anything and make a special moment for you so your thing'd have its own stage time." And so his could be first, whoops.   


     "No!" John said suddenly, rushing across the room. "No, no, pants can stay off, I'm interested! Who doesn't like early presents!" He reached out to grab Dave around the hips but paused, fingers wiggling. "Er. You're part of the gift, right? I just noticed there's no bow."   


     "Boxers are still on, who's to say there's not a bow on my cock."   


     "Is there?"   


     "You got home early, what do you think about cock bow possibilities."   


     "...Okay, I'll accept less decorative dick. Are you part of the present though?"   


     Dave stepped back from the wiggling fingers and gestured in further to the pink toned room. "How about you strip down and I'll show you?"

     Who was John to argue? That kind of a statement usually implied great shit would be following, and when Dave was involved John knew better than to ignore the opportunity. (Seriously, he'd ignored the opportunity a few times and it'd resulted in Dave waking him up at 3am to deliver the gift he'd straight up accidentally ignored, signals are hard to pick up on sometimes, okay?)   
  


     Off went the pants, off went the shirt, and with Dave's help and a few hungry kisses off went the underwear as well before he went and took a cozy seat at the head of the bed, already eager and half hard. Oh boy, what could it be? He hoped it wasn't too similar to what he had planned, but at the same time...   
  


     "...Chocolate?" John said when Dave pulled out the box and opened the lid with a grin from the side of the bed, making a show of bowing with it for presentation's sake. "Is uh. ...Dave why do I need to be naked for chocolate. I'm pretty sure I can eat those with my pants on. ...Unless there's peanut in it I guess, that'd probably make some microdifference for the epi-pen."   


     "All of these ones are for you," Dave said, gesturing to 3/4 of them with a fingertip. "These ones though, are for both of us."   


     "...You're not answering the no pants question yet, Dave."

     Rolling his eyes and mumbling something about romance being dead, Dave set the box aside, dropped his final layer, and picked up a chocolate between his fingertips before moving to straddle John's thighs.   


     "I made these myself you know. They're tempered just right.. which means they melt pretty easy if you're not careful. I used high quality stuff, even made the filling," he said, tracing the chocolate in a gentle line from John's nose, over his lips, and down his throat before it started to melt. He used it almost like a crayon, drawing widening lines of chocolate till the berry filling leaked out as well in an arc towards his chest. "So like I said. The others are all yours. But these ones are for sharin'," Dave said as he carefully licked the stripe from John's neck and slipped his fingers into his boyfriend's mouth so he could get the rest of the chocolate and the spreading sweetness at the same time Dave's tongue cleaned the messy path it'd made as thoroughly as possible.

     Oh. ...Oh, okay, John hadn't anticipated THIS kind of present. He could feel his dick twitch against Dave's stomach while he leaned and roved his tongue around, pausing here and there to suckle and bite, no doubt leaving marks more lasting than the chocolate had been. The fingers in his mouth were sweet over top the familiar taste of Dave, and his own reached down to grasp either side of the blonde's ass to hold him closer, keep him from pulling away.   


     Till he pulled his fingers loose to grab another chocolate at least, and showed interest in going further down with it. With a fond farewell squeeze, John released Dave and watched with rapt attention as he repeated the same process down his stomach, down his abdomen, and... to his inner thigh instead of his dick. It made his blue eyes twitch a bit, so close yet so far before he accepted the messy fingers between his lips again, Dave staring up from beneath his bangs with heavy lidded eyes. He could feel the smirk again his skin, smug, knowing just how much he was denying John but not giving anything a second faster than he wanted to.

     The third piece of candy brought Dave back up to John's chest, over either nipple.   


     "Dave I'm dying, come on, you can't just tease me like that! It's. It's right there!!" he complained, surprised at how frantic he felt. Maybe it was the leading touch and then the licking that was doing it? He'd been teased plenty of times and it hadn't felt quite like this before, never been quite this methodical and maddening. "It's gonna turn blue and break off," John whined, complaints only stopping when fingers were once again worked into his mouth.   


     "You and your smurf dick can hold out for another few minutes while I enjoy my dessert, makin' this shit took all day," Dave drawled, biting a peaked nipple gentle with his teeth and tugging.  Who was he kidding, his own dick was aching like crazy, but he didn't want to touch it yet. After all, there'd still be eight more candies by the time he was done with John. Who knew where the night might lead?   


     John's whines were cute, puppy dog eyes in full activation behind his glasses any time Dave looked up, frantic and hopeful when he pulled his fingers free to grasp the last chocolate he'd allotted himself. The trail ran along his inner thigh once more, Dave's tongue right behind it as he hummed and cleaned the sticky treat up on the fly, before finally, finally there was relief. John's whine turned to a throaty moan when he finally felt the press of candy on his dick... only to return to the whine when he didn't feel Dave's tongue right afterwards.

     "Dave! Dave, come on, it's. It's sticky when you just leave it like that!"   


     "Yeah, it's candy."   


     "It's gross!"   


     "For a minute, chill out," Dave said lazily, tracing till he was halfway done before putting the remaining candy in his mouth and stuffing his fingers back into John's mouth before dropping down onto the head of John's dick.    


     He was thorough, for all the whines and shuffles that John had him working to keep up through. The candy had dissolved and disappeared, the mess had been cleaned up thoroughly already, and now all that was left was the heavy heat of cock in Dave's mouth, the faint hint of salt from pre-come and the sweet aftertaste of chocolate and berries as he bobbed his head. John's hands rose to withdraw Dave's fingers, guiding his hands to his hips instead before his own hands went to stroke at the faintly curled strands of blonde hair, trying not to buck up into his mouth as he worked.

     All good things must come to an end, however. For all the lead up Dave had secured and how eager John was surprised to find himself under the loving onslaught of candy and mouth (and by now the sight of Dave's skinny hips moving as he rutted against John's legs and the air beneath him out of the need to find some friction to work himself against), John could only hold out so long. Though he tried to warn Dave, maybe have him pull up for a kiss or the sexy option of painting his face a bit and making a frosting joke, his boyfriend stayed determinedly in place and sunk even lower. When John stiffened all he had to do was hurriedly swallow to keep up, the bobbing of his head slowing  till he pulled away with a few final licks. The taste of candy was gone, but it still felt just as well.   


     Flush faced and lively still, John waited about ten seconds for Dave to catch his breath before he shot up and rolled him, catching his wrists and drawing them up over his head as he straddled his waist.   


     "So. The other candies are mine, right?"   


     "All yours."


End file.
